


Summer Thoughts

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family of Choice, Holidays, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More firsts for Pietro and Wanda. This time they find themselves on a beach with manipulative children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Summer

“Come on Mini Me, Auntie Nat’s a bore,” Pietro taunted, picking up the giggling toddler.

“He’s insufferable now he knows that you named Nathaniel after him,” Laura chuckled, leaning against Clint’s side as they laid on the beach together. Natasha was sat building sandcastles with Lila and Wanda while Pietro had dragged Nathaniel and Cooper to go paddle in the ocean. Clint could feel Laura tense against his side with a parental paranoia but they trusted the Maximoff twins, they had done so much for the lost souls and now Pietro and Wanda were determined to repay them in any way possible. Their children couldn’t be in better hands; it certainly did save on babysitting when the couple wanted some alone time. Like now, they basked in the sun just watching their horde of children play. Ever since Clint retired from SHIELD active duty they had been able to spend much more time together and with the kids. He still went in to help run Avengers missions and for extenuating circumstances. It was a weight off Laura’s mind to have him safe at home but they were still under threat.

 

Clint loved his life. He loved his kids, even the ones that weren’t biologically his. “Come on Dad, Pietro said that we could go fishing for starfish,” Lila exclaimed, dragging both Pietro and Wanda behind her. Natasha was laughing from where she sat with Nathaniel and Clint could never say no to his daughter.

“Did he?” Clint questioned, looking to the eldest who was looking bashful in the background. Clint wasn’t the only one that couldn’t say no to Lila.

“Well we can’t have Pietro going back on his word now can we,” Wanda continued to tease her twin. This was their first holiday ever and although it was just Florida, it felt like a different world.


End file.
